


The Good and The Bad (#8)

by can_opener



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Enemies to fuckbuddies AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, so much phan everywhere, that went 0 to 100 real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: (fewisnotonfire)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Good and The Bad (#8)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: (fewisnotonfire)

People always did great and bad things everyday. Some unintentionally, and some, god knows why, do it intentionally. For whatever reason it was, there were always two constant things in this world; The good and the bad.

For example, today I helped an elderly cross the street, I got to sit alone at lunch, and the weather was fine. Those were some of the good things you got to have in an almost daily basis. It may or may not be some kind of luck following you around, but I did know that all people had it.

Yesterday, I saw Phil Lester and his gang and I ran for my life. I crossed dark alleyways and bridges, and I nearly got mugged. When I reached the door of my house, my granny was there, waiting at the door with the most grim face I've ever seen in the 18 years of my life and I knew I was up for an earful. I knew she had a good reason behind it though, so it was okay. I never understood the motives of Phil Lester though, I didn't know what I did that I made myself a target in front of him. 

Hell, I didn't even wanna know.

Speaking of Phil Lester, I saw him smoking at the school bleachers when I arrived at school. That meant I had to go to the front door so I wouldn't get toasted in the morning. Gosh, it was still 7:30. Damn, school sucked sometimes.

Inhaling a large gulp of fresh air (that would probably be my last one if I got caught), I tiptoed my way out of the school field. I was careful not to trip or step into any loud object as possible and I thought--

"Escaping from me, Howell?"

Dammit! I failed. I freaking failed. 

He had a smug smirk on his face as he stared at me with an unknown glint in his blue eyes. I gulped one last time before speaking, "w-what are you talking about?"

The little fucker made a 'tsk' noise, " Lying is not a good trait sweetums."

He dragged me to the sports shed near us. I managed to hiss at him before he locked the door softly.

He nearly pounced at me and kissed me with all that he got, and it got to be so, so wrong that I couldn't help but give in. His lips taste of cigarettes and strawberries and oh gosh, he was so addicting.

He started to wander down my neck, nipping my skin. It may left a mark but I didn't care. I was enjoying this too much.

"Do--" kiss, "you--" nip, "have any Idea what you do to me?"

He sucked a portion of skin on the left side of my neck and I couldn't help but moan loudly.

"I hate you."

He smirked, challenge shown in his eyes, "You better."

#thatwent0to100realquick


End file.
